To Sir With Love
by HeavensAngelHannah
Summary: 16 year old Lux knew that starting a relationship with her 23 year old teacher wouldn't be easy, but an unfortunate event causes her whole world to change. Realationships break and strain but will everyone make it thorugh it. Eric/Lux fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first Life Unexpected fanfic, I decided to do this after becoming addicted to the show and having to write a script based on the show for English coursework. This is just a teaser btw! Anyways enjoy! Please rate and comment!**

To sir with love! 3

_We started this 8 months ago and now we were truly screwed. Tasha knows. Sam knows. Now, one of the worst person I can think of knows. Emma. I can't believe she thinks she can have a relationship with Baze when she was once in love with my 'grandfather'. She was never meant to find out, we tried so hard. But she did. Now we are standing here, in a hospital and I really don't know what to do._

_2 weeks ago_

"Shakespeare portrays Iago as a Machiavellian that is essential to Othello and the content of the play. Would things be different if he manipulated none of the characters? The main question from this play is; are there any innocent characters? And if so who …"

Mr Daniels was interrupted by Miss Lux Cassidy, "to be honest sir every character is innocent in their own way. Yes, Iago is a manipulative and crude character, however everyone was innocent once and a series of unfortunate events can sometimes bring out a different side to people."

Eric smiled at Lux, she looked beautiful today as she normally did but in a way she was glowing. He had had a feeling that Lux was hiding something from him the past few days, something that was presenting mild symptoms. For one she was sick, well nauseous at odd times of the day everyday and secondly her breasts had gotten a tad bigger. A typical male thing to notice but he did because he knew every detail of her from head to toe. He knew every crease on her face when she laughed knew every wave of her golden hair and knew every ticklish spot on her body. Eric could honestly say he had never loved somebody the way he loved Lux.

"Very good Miss Cassidy, now only if you presented that knowledge in your essays", the class chuckled as did Lux when the bell rang.

"Right Math told me that your essays are still due in tomorrow no matter if he is here or not, I am not a pushover! Understand that Mr Tyler", Eric said nodding his head towards a boy wearing an ACDC t-shirt and extremely low jeans. "Oh and Lux don't forget your tutoring session after school. My room?"

"Ok see you then", she replied as she attempted to avoid eye contact as she left his classroom. That was unusual for Lux as she would usually give Eric a small smile or a cheeky wink but not today. Today she gave him nothing.

Today is going to be a long day I just know it! I tried to be calm in front of Eric but I just can't hold this for much longer. I'm pregnant. How am I supposed to tell him that? Tasha doesn't even know and I tell her everything, but I just can't think of how to tell them. Oh god how will Baze react? He will kill me and Eric, but I could never tell him it was Eric! What a fucking mess!

I walked into Eric's classroom and sat behind his desk contemplating how I was going to tell him he was to be a dad. I started reading out sentences in my head 'Hey Eric I'm pregnant by the way' or 'you know I have been acting weird the past few days well I'm pregnant'. Oh god this was gonna be hard, how about …

"I'm having our baby!"

"What?" came a voice from behind me.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

I turned to be face to face with Baze, the fury that was written across his face was something I had never seen before. He coughed, awkwardly, whilst slowly walking towards me. His eyes remained on the floor. I leant backwards and seated myself on the edge of Eric's desk as Baze sat beside me.

"Please Baze I can explain it's not what it sounds like …"

"Really?" he interrupted, "because it sounded like my 16 year old daughter was announcing she was pregnant!"

I didn't know what to do apart from one thing, cry. So I did. Tears started streaming down my face as I tried to hold in the cry that was attempting to escape my lips. I wasn't going to crumble, not in front of Baze. I had to be strong for me, Eric and our baby. OK that sounded weird … our baby. I couldn't have a baby … not now. I am not Cate!

"I'm so sorry Baze I really am it wasn't meant to happen … it just … I'm so sorry."

Baze sighed and put his arm around me, "it's ok kiddo. I'm here … shh." There it was, something I never thought I would see, Baze was consoling his weeping daughter. That's when I realized what he had become and who he now was.

"Please help me … dad."

"Of course I will help you Lux, you're my baby girl after all." I sniffed and buried my face deeper into the crook of his neck, "Now I can only help you if you tell me who the father is and …"

"Please don't do this Baze!" I interrupted, "This whole reverse psychology crap is just not necessary ok! I just want you to tell me everything is going to be fine. I need you to tell me that whatever happens you will be there for me".

He turned my head, his thumb on my chin, and looked me straight in the eye. "I am here Lux. You have me, Cate and Ryan to look after you at home. You have Tasha, one of the best friends you will come across, who will look out for you no matter what. She even wacked a guy with a shovel to protect you. And you won't get any jiff in school either because you have Math and that Mr Daniels guy."

There he said it; Mr Daniels will look out for me. I'm sure he would but how do you tell a guy you're not even supposed to be with, that you're having his baby.

"Thanks Baze, I really mean it. You are one of the best dads a girl could ask for". He smiled as he pulled me in closer. "Come on then kiddo lets go tell Cate."

This I was not looking forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I am updating already but I was overwhelmed when I knew people were reading it **** thanks so much guys! My friend is pushing me to keep writing this so lucky you **** keep reading, reviewing and recommending to other people.**

So here I was sitting at the dining room table across from Cate and Ryan who had worry written across their faces. Baze came into the room with 3 cups of coffee and a juice, already introducing me to the new diet now I had a bun in the oven. I could just see Abi's face and all the pathetic comments she would make, I could see Sam giving me evil glares trying to get me to tell them the whole truth and I could see Tasha not being angry … but being disappointed that I never told her first.

Baze sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders scooting me a bit closer, I'm sure he could feel me shaking with fear. I seriously didn't know what to say or how to say it, but I knew Baze would.

"Cate. Ryan. There is something that Lux needs to tell you". He nodded towards me and I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Errr … I … I messed up!" I hollered and burst into tears. Baze pulled me into him closer as I covered his t-shirt with wet patches from my tears, I never cried in front of anyone, even Tasha. Now I felt stupid for obvious reasons and the fact I was blubbering like a baby. Cate glanced at Ryan with a concerned look on her face and leant over the table closer to me in case all that I said was a whisper. I continued to cry on Baze as Cate said "Lux, whatever you did we can sort it out I promise. Look, we helped you with the Trey thing and I'm sure we can …"

"I'm pregnant!" I knew I could hold it in any more so I just had to say it, like a band aid, quick and painful.

"Oh Lux!" Cate cried as she leap from her seat and knelt down the other side of me. I turned my head and saw a reaction I wasn't expecting from her, she was crying. I was expecting her to scream, break something or even hit Baze. Instead she continued to cry, stroking my hair. I knew this situation would affect Cate the worst, even more than me. It would be like I'm reliving her mistakes. The phrase 'like mother like daughter' is really put into use here!

"Cate is right Lux, you will have all the support you need. Any decision you make we will support you fully, but we gotta ask, have you told the father?" Ryan asked me as I raised my head. Oh yeah that would be a good idea wouldn't it?

"Not yet but I will I just gotta you know …"

"Whatever you want", Ryan replied remaining in a calm voice. He was the one person I probably would have told first, along with Tasha, as he always remained neutral in an argument and I knew he would look out for me. Since Ryan mentioned the father thing I noticed something, Baze had his hands in fists under the table.

Baze had been unbelievably calm throughout all this, I was expecting him to be interrogating Lux or even driving around questioning every boy that ever spoke to Lux. But he sat there consoling his daughter, I thought there would be a better chance of me doing that than Baze. Baze was her father though … not me.

I left the three of them at the dining table and went into the kitchen to make some more coffee, this was going to be a long night. I was turning the coffee maker on when Baze walked in, I ignored him at first until I saw him open the back door.

"Baze? Baze? Where you going man?" I shouted as I chased him down the path. He stopped at the foot of the garden and turned around to face me.

"I'll kill him Ryan! I'll fricking kill who did this to her! She is just a kid, I mean, who would just do this and leave her?" Baze screeched as he kicked the back fence.

"How do you know he left her Baze?" I said trying to calm him down, "Lux told us he didn't even know so we know hasn't done a runner …"

"Yet!"

"What?" I asked him as he slumped to the ground pulling his knees up to his chin.

"Come on Ryan! Once he finds out Lux is pregnant he isn't going to stick by her is he? He is going to be a typical teenager who will hear the word 'commitment' or 'baby' and will run a thousand miles in the opposite direction. What guy would pick puke and diapers over booze and babes?"

Baze was right, I couldn't think of a guy who would stick by her. Maybe that's why she hasn't told them, because she knows they won't be there so it will be a waste of time. Or she might not have told them because she knows it might ruin other people's lives as well as hers. Lux was definitely a hard kid to work out!

"Any idea who the dad could be?" Baze asked me.

"Not sure. Bug is off the scene and has been for a while so I think we can take him out the picture, maybe Jones? Hey! That might be why she isn't saying anything because she doesn't want to hurt Tasha!"

"I don't know Ryan … it does explain the sneaking around though. She is always asking to stop at Tasha's place to do homework, yet she seems to have enough detentions to vouch for her never handing in homework. What am I supposed to do Ryan?"

I thought for a minute, what can we do really? I mean we could pester her and question her till she crumbled, but what would that achieve. It would cause an already distraught girl to destroy herself even more. I suppose the only person who can control it is Lux.

Baze left at about 11 o'clock when Cate decided she needed to go to bed. I said my good nights after getting a stern but loving look from Baze, and headed straight to my room. I couldn't produce anymore tears so I just lay there staring at the ceiling, I had now convinced myself that everything was going to be ok. As long as they didn't find out that Eric is the father. Oh god Eric, I thought as I felt my phone vibrating.

Text message from: Minnesota

_Hey Eeyore what was with you today? You seemed a little off you sick? Anyways can you talk? I'll ring you … if not I can just text. Unless you don't wanna talk then that's ok as long as I didn't upset you. Xx_

Why did he have to be so nice to me? Actually why am I being sympathetic? I'm the one that is knocked up!

Reply: Eeyore

_It's not the best time I'll see you in school tomorrow. We NEED to talk!_

That didn't sound good! What was so important that she couldn't text me? I don't want to pester her too much so I'll just leave it tonight. I have got to teacher tomorrow after all.

**Soooo! Good? Bad? **** Thanks for all the reviews and favouriting! You guys rock! Oh and happy valentines day! Especially to all you singletons!**


End file.
